


Home is whenever I'm with you

by Sirenix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Two Shot, i wrote this between 2 am and 4 am, this is pretty short so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenix/pseuds/Sirenix
Summary: Based on the song Home by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros and a lovely youtuber called Shieru.Lance and Keith always hang out on week-ends but this time, it doesn't go well for Keith.





	1. Chapter 1

“Keith didn’t you wanna stop smoking?”  
Lance worryingly asked his friend.   
“Didn’t you wanna shut the fuck up?”  
Keith snarled at him, lighting up another cigarette.   
“Hey bro, I’m just watching out for your health here.”  
Lance put his hands in the air in front of his shoulders and shook them.  
“Well no one asked you to.”  
Keith looked once at the brown haired male and they both bursted out laughing.  
“y’know you can’t keep that ‘Tough Boy’ attitude with me, you dork”  
The black haired boy laughed again and took a puff from his cigarette as he looked up at the sky.  
“The stars look beautiful tonight, don’t they?”  
“Yeah, tonight there’s gonna be a meteor shower too.”

The two boys would hang out often and would look at the stars sitting together on the edge of Lance’s window; the brunette would always complain that he had nobody to watch the stars with so the one time a certain black haired boy said ‘Yes’ to watch the stars, the brunette smiled widely and almost started crying. Even though Keith only agreed to come one time; the one time changed into a next time and the next time into each week-end.

“Lance”  
“Yeah?”  
“Have you ever wondered if there are any aliens out there?”  
“Nerd.”  
“No but seri- “  
“Nerdddddd”  
The two boys looked at each other and started laughing their asses off, so hard that Keith almost dropped his packet of cigarettes.  
Almost.  
He caught it but not before he lost his balance on the ledge and falling.

“KEITH!”  
A loud thud followed by silence made Lance’s heart stop, fear and tears flooding his face.  
“KEITH!”  
Lance yelled again, jumping out after him.  
“Keith are you okay?! Can you hear me?!”  
The brunette yelled, tears falling onto the concrete floor. Keith let out a small groan, letting lance know that he was alive.  
“Oh Keith you’re breathing.”  
“Did you want me to stop breathing?”  
The black haired male chuckled a bit before coughing and a bit of blood dropping in front of him. His hair was mixed up with blood so were his clothes, his arm was twisted in an unhealthy way and most of the visible parts of his body were marked with bruises.  
“Hold on Keith, I’m getting you to a hospital.”  
Keith couldn’t help but smile, a tired and halfhearted smile.  
“Yo don’t give me that shitty, half assed smile.”  
Lance picked up the wounded bridal style and carried him to his car, opening the car door with his foot and slowly putting Keith down on the back seat.  
“Good thing I keep this baby open most of the time”  
Lance petted the roof of his car before getting in the driver’s seat, reviving the car and drove off as fast as he could. Keith, slowly but surely, was reaching for his packet of cigarettes and lighter, the boy took one out and light it.  
“Hey man, I’m pretty sure this is gonna be my last cigarette.”  
Lance grit his teeth.  
“Don’t say that.”  
Keith took a puff from his cigarette and chuckled.  
“I’m serious man, I’m pretty sure this is my last one.”  
Lance sped up on the empty road, they were around 30 minutes away from the nearest hospital and he wasn’t gonna let his friend bleed to death on his back seat.  
“Don’t fucking say that Keith” Lance let out what sounded like a low growl “You’re getting out of this.”  
Keith just shrugged and the rest of the car ride was silent. Lance slowly breaking down and realizing that he might never see his friend’s dumb face again.  
As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Keith was taken into the emergency entrance and that was the last Lance heard of him. 

First, Pidge visited Keith; they talked about aliens, theories, Dungeons and Dragons. Then it was Allura; she came with all kind of delicious treats and managed to get Coran to come too. Hunk came by with a bunch of balloons and get well cards. Shiro too; they laughed and talked for a few hours.   
Keith waited.  
Waited…  
And waited…  
But no Lance. 

When Keith was released from the Hospital, everyone came to greet him and they all got lunch together. Except for Lance. No one had seen or even heard of him in the past 3 weeks since the incident.

Keith looked for Lance everywhere; his room, his house, all the hotels in the area, hell, he even looked at the Library. Nothing. Lance was nowhere to be found. The black haired boy was about to lose it until he received a call.  
“Caller ID: Blocked”   
He read out loud as he answered.  
“Hey Keith, it’s me lance.”  
“Lance? Where the fuck have you been?! I’ve been looking all over for you!”  
“Look I know it was stupid of me but meet me at Root Hill.”  
“You have a lot of explaining to do.”  
“I know.”  
Keith hung up and made his way to Root Hill.

“Lance!”   
The brunette turned around to see an angry Keith marching very rapidly towards him.   
“H-Hey Keith.”   
He stuttered, gulping.   
“Where the FUCK Have you been?”   
“In my treehouse.”  
“Why The FUCK did you not come and visit me?”  
“…”  
“Lance what the FUCK is going on?”  
“…”  
“Lance answer me damnit!”  
“...I can’t”  
“WHY?”  
“Because I had no reason to leave you like that. I had no right to not give you any news of me for 3 weeks. I have no answer for what I did.”  
“Lance. It doesn’t matter, I’m here, I’m alive, I’m fine.”  
“I KNOW… I know… but”  
“But what?”  
“It was my fault you fell.”  
“Lance…”  
“It was my fault; I knew I should have taken you to a safer place.”  
“lance.”  
“If I hadn’t you wouldn’t have.. you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.”  
“LANCE!”  
The brunette looked up at Keith, tears streaming down his face.   
“Lance, it’s not your fault. I was sitting in an unstable position therefore I fell”  
“Yes but if- “  
Lance didn’t have any time to finish his sentence before being pinned to a tree by an angry Keith.  
“LISTEN! I DON’T CARE ALRIGHT?”  
Lance gulped.  
“I FUCKING MISSED YOU LANCE!”  
The brunette face fell, tears filled his eyes.  
“I MISSED YOUR STUPID FUCKING SMILE, YOUR STUPID FUCKING JOKES AND YOUR STUPID FUCKING FACE. I MISSED YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!”  
The black haired boy looked at Lance with a pained face, tears streaming down his face as he grit his teeth.   
Lance kissed him, right on the lips. At first, Keith was surprise but he soon melted into the kiss. Keith slowly wrapped his arms around Lance’s upper thighs and picked him up but the brunette’s legs were already around Keith’s waist and his arms around his neck. The two boys stopped kissing and stared into each other’s eyes.  
“L-Lance I-I…”  
Keith stuttered, blushing a crimson shade of red.  
“Shh it’s okay, you don’t have to say it.”  
Lance smirked, laying his index finger softly on Keith’s lips.  
“I love you too~”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a sort of epilogue and also Lance proposes in a very geeky way.

~About 4 years later~

Two boys were sitting in the trunk of a pickup truck that was filled with covers, pillows and maybe a few plushies. The two love birds were cuddling while looking up at the star-filled sky, it was quiet and you could hear the wind quietly blowing. The tall brunette had the small black haired male cuddled up against his chest, slowly petting his raven colored hair.

“Keith.”  
“Lance”  
“Do you remember the day you fell out of my window?”  
“I sure do, you came jumping out after me”  
“Well, you fell on the concrete, nearly broke your ass, and you were bleeding all over the place, and I rushed you out to the hospital, you remember that?”  
“Yes I do”  
“Well, there's something I never told you about that night.”  
“What didn't you tell me?”  
“Well, while you were sitting in the back seat smoking a cigarette you thought was gonna be your last, I was falling deep, deeply in love with you, and I never told you 'til just now!”

Keith was laughing softly, smiling at his lover but a few seconds after he had finished his sentence Lance got up and grabbed his hand. The brunette jumped out of the trunk and motioned for Keith to follow him. 

“Lance? What are you doing?”  
“Follow me.”

The black haired boy followed him to the edge of Root Hill, curious about what his lover was going to do.

“Keith, we’ve been through thick and thin together, we stayed together even after all the hate we got in college.”  
Lance turned around to face Keith, a small black box in his hand and bent down on one knee.  
“Mario is red”  
The brunette started talking.  
“Megaman is blue”  
He continued in a sing-a-song voice.  
“Will you be...”  
Lance smiled and opened the box, revealing a black stainless ring with a diamond in the middle.  
“...My player two?”

Keith smile widely, tears streaming down his face as he laughed. Lance smiled at him, waiting for an answer before being embraced and kissed by the black haired male.

“I’ll take that as a yes?”  
“Yes! Yes! A hundred times yes! You geek!!”


End file.
